The Itch & Scratch Method
by MysteryFictions
Summary: An Insane Grandmother on the Rooks is obsessed with the idea of having grandchildren. So much so that she offers her granddaughter to one of the cruelest, but wealthiest bachelor's on the North Island. Surprisingly, Vaas accepts the old woman's offer with his cocky grin and ego fueled confidence, but soon comes to realize he has taken much more than he can chew.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so sometimes I get lost on one story and in order to get my mind in motion again I start writing short stuff for another fandom or something to warm up a bit. So here is just shorts that I have taken the time to write. It doesn't really have a plot, I just love Vaas and figured if I couldn't write about one thing, I will write about what I can until I shake off that writer's block.**

 **Day One**

 **The Meeting**

There was no way that Vaas was nervous, no way in hell. He couldn't be. It was impossible. But the fact that his palms were sweating beneath the thick bandage wrappings and the evidence that was left behind his heavy breathing: he was nervous. It wasn't the type of nervous that resulted from being talked down by Hoyt, or coming closer to killing his sister. It was the nervous that a man got when he was about to meet a woman, a woman that he was interested in.

He clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides, eyes flitting around the dingy shanty at the center of Badtown. He was expecting an old woman to answer the door. The exact woman that had offered her grand daughter to him. It was odd and Vaas was amused, so he entertained the old woman and said he would accept her grand daughter's hand in marriage. He wasn't really going to marry her, merely see how far this would play out. But here he was... Nervous.

The door opened, there was a young girl standing on the other side. No younger than Vaas and just about as pretty as a delicate flower: bronze tan skin, pink lips shaped to perfection, long charcoal hair, hazel eyes. Her hair was decorated in a fashion that one thin line above her left ear was shaved completely, the rest of her hair folded over to the right side and braided. Her hair was wet and she adjourned a black bikini top and blue jean shorts. Tattoos came rolling up the full length of her right lower torso up from her hip.

"Can I help you with something?" Vaas's eyes only fluttered the slightest, her voice was soft and milky, her beautiful accent doing nothing but good to every single word.

"I'm Vaas, your grandmama invited me over." Her features suddenly turned into a scowl and she creaked the doorway just enough to peak her head out.

"Sorry, but we aren't looking for grooms, okay?" She nearly spat it, but was tugged violently back into the home, when wrinkly fingers grabbed her ear. The door was opened further, the young girl wincing and hunched over as her grandmother held her by the ear. Her grandmother wasn't pretty, a bit overweight, saggy breasts, and long grey hair, but Vaas still showed a great amount of respect for the woman. For all elders Vaas would remain respectful, unless they gave him reason not to. This girl's grandmother had guts, she was willing to give her granddaughter to a wealthy pirate lord for the sake of protection and grandchildren. He could remember exactly how the lady had phrased it, "I want grand babies and she ain't givin' them to me," he nearly laughed at the memory.

"Come in, Vaas. Please, dinner is at the table."

"Sounds good. Thank you, Ms. Petrico." Vaas entered the home and made his way towards the kitchen. He could hear the whispered bickering back and forth between grandchild and abuela, it amused him to no end. He sat down at one end of the round wooden table in the kitchen. Moments later both woman entered and the young girl took her seat across from him.

"So Vaas, did you have trouble getting here?"

"Of course not, I know my way around the island so good I could get here blind folded, mama." She snorted in response, her granddaughter glaring at Vaas the entire time. The woman came to the table with a metal bowl of vegetables and meat. She picked up the ladle and poured some of the soup in Vaas's bowl, the granddaughter's bowl, and her own. Vaas reached his head down and closed his eyes, inhaling the delicious scent of venison soup.

"Mmmm... Mama, this smells delicious. It has been a while since I have had a home cooked meal. Where did you buy the deer?" The granddaughter crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"I hunted it myself. So as you can see I am fully capable of being husband-less for the rest of my-"

"Maria." Her grandmother chided, shutting the young girl up immediately. She busied herself with stirring the contents in her bowl and every so often glancing at Vaas from across the table.

"Now Vaas, forgive my granddaughter. As I had told you, she is a bit feisty."

"That's alright, Ma'am. I like feisty." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, picking up the spoon to bring it to her mouth. "Maria is your name?" Vaas asked, taking a sip of his soup also. She didn't answer, her grandmother let out a low growl and sigh.

"Yes, her name is Maria."

"This is very good meat. Did you cut it yourself?"

"I did." She replied herself this time, her voice was dull and morbid, much unlike how she sounded earlier.

"It is cut well. You are a master, Maria." She gulped and took another spoonful of we soup.

"Thank you." Vaas looked over at her grandmother.

"I will take her..." A look of content crossed the old woman's features. "But..." She frowned. "I am not going to marry her until she wants to marry me."

"She will never want to marry. You have to force her." Her grand mother had mentioned this before, but Vaas didn't want to marry. He just needed something to appease his boredom and after meeting Maria, she certainly would do.

"If she does not want to marry me, I won't force her. But I would like to ask her if she would stay with me at my compound for a few weeks, so I may get to know her." Vaas was being a lot more sympathetic than usual, but really he figured that this girl would give in. Most of them did.

"Thank you." Her voice was much less depressed once those two words left her lips and he smiled at her.

"But you have to try to get to know me, Chica."

"Of course." Maria nodded her head vigorously, a tiny smile forming on her lips. "Will I be able to surf and hunt?"

"You will be able to do whatever you want, but you have to check in with me." She jumped up from her seat and fist pumped the air.

"Thank you so much, Vaas. I will go gather my things." Maria ran from the kitchen to go and get her stuff, Vaas smirked turning his head towards the old woman. The old woman was frowning, not at all pleased with the turn out of this meeting.

"She will not be easy to control."

"I don't want to control her..." Vaas placed his hand on the old woman's shoulder. "Let her live a little, Mami. You wanted grand children, I will think about it." He removed his hand and began to assault his soup.

* * *

 **The Arrangement**

"Okay." Maria let out a deep sigh when she made it to the top of the metal stairs leading into Vaas's room. He had brought her to his compound shortly after leaving her home. He had brought her there by boat as it was on an island and ice they arrived she had left her things on the boat so he could introduce her to where she would be living for the next few weeks. Vaas didn't give her a specific number of days, but due to all the good things that Vaas promised her on the boat ride there. She didn't care. After showing her around, he sent her off to get her stuff off the boat and then warned his men behind her back that she was not to be touched. He told her to meet him in his warehouse, where he was nowhere to be found until he shouted from his room for her to go up the stairs.

His room was practically empty; a couple of beer bottles, white packages laying around, a single mattress at the center of the room with a couple of covers and a feather pillow, a poster of a nude asian woman hanging on a wall adjacent to the door. A window shed light on from above the mattress, the walls of cinder blocks and floors of concrete. She didn't feel very welcomed by it all.

Vaas spun around, gesturing to all around him. He placed his hand on his hips and smirked at her.

"What do you think?" She gave no reply, his smile slowly fell, but he tried to hold as best as he could. He itches the back of his head awkwardly and pointed to the empty space on the right side of the mattress. "Put your stuff there." She nodded her head and did as he requested, he turned his back to her and quickly shoved a stack of porn mags beneath the bed.

"Where will I be sleeping?" He froze and gazed at her over his shoulder with a stone expression.

"You will be sleeping with me, is that a problem?" She timidly shook her head, she was just happy to be free from her grandmother.

"Where do I change? Shower? Um... Go to the bathroom? What if I get my monthly? Where will I go? Do you have pads? When I am hungry where do I get food? I typically midnight snack. Is that okay? Do you mind if I sleep on the left side of the bed instead of the right? How do you sleep? I wear Panties and a t-shirt to bed. Will that be a problem? What about-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled at her, silencing her from her babbling. All because she was worried about sleeping with Vaas. Vaas notice her flinch when he rose a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then put his hand back at his hip. He pointed to the mattress, too annoyed to make eye contact with her.

"You can sleep in what you usually wear, I don't give a fuck. I always sleep on the left, so fucking deal with it." He pointed to the door. "Downstairs around one of the storage containers is a shower, the toilet is in the back of the warehouse. If you are hungry, you leave the warehouse and walk across the fucking compound to the mess hall." He took a deep breath and looked up at her, his hand was placed over his chest. "I like my privacy and I am sure you do to. If you get your little bloody fiasco, you take care of it yourself. I don't want to know. My things you don't touch and if I want you to leave for a few minutes, maybe an hour, you leave." She shrugged and nodded her head.

"What if I-" Vaas groaned and placed his palms on both of his temples.

"I don't want to hear complaining and shit. I don't like to talk a lot and if I don't answer you, it's because I don't want to talk, okay?" She nodded her head and he nodded his head to mimic her, clapping his hands together.

"I have never lived with a man before, neither have I ever slept with one." Vaas's eyebrow raised, he was slightly shocked, especially since she was the same age as him, a woman who has hardly had any legit contact with a man and already past the stage of womanhood.

"Oh Well, get used to it and don't make friends with my men either."

"What if I need you?" She blurted it out because she didn't want him to interrupt her again.

"You go looking for me."

"But what if you aren't here?" He squinted at her, wondering if perhaps he had chewed a bit more than he could swallow. Being in the same proximity as the same beautiful woman over and over again for the next few weeks and then working at the same time. Then there was the utter fact that her mouth couldn't stay shut for more then a millisecond.

"Wherever I go... I guess you go to. Until I say otherwise, alright? Any more questions?" She shook her head, but then rose a hand up when he was about to turn around and tend to the very few items lounging around his room; clothing, trash, porn, drugs, etc.

"Why do you really want me here?" Vaas chuckled and itched his jaw.

"I'm bored. I am not going to marry you, but I thought. Why not? Your grand mother has some balls and to be frank, you have some big balls to. You know who I am right?"

"Yes." She tilted her chin up. "Everyone on the islands knows Vaas Montenegro."

"What I am curious about now is why your grand mother would rather you marry a pirate than a Rakyat soldier?"

"We have never really liked them much, besides these tattoos mean nothing to me now." She gestured to the designs that carved into her abdomen.

"You were Rakyat once?"

"I was chosen to marry the son's leader a while back, but Citra betrayed us all." Vaas paused, he crossed his arms.

"You..." He pointed at her a bit skeptical. "Were chosen to marry Maku's son?" She nodded her head. Vaas hid his surprise, Maku was his father, Maku was Citra's father and he didn't have any brothers as far as he knew. He remembered his father mentioning an arranged marriage, but he had never cared much for it.

"What about your parents? What happened to them?" She bit her bottom lip.

"They died with Maku and Kara, Citra had them killed." How could she not know? He was Maku's son and she didn't seem to notice a single bit. But everyone knew Vaas. Vaas this and Vaas that. Vaas is king. Vaas is a murderer. Vaas is crazy. Vaas is Vaas. And she wasn't scared a single bit.

"I hate Citra." He muttered under his breath. It was his destiny to meet Maria, it was his destiny to take up her grandmother's offer. His eyes trailed to the tattoos, he watched her as she began to pull her clothing from her duffle bag. Those tattoos were his signature. Those tattoos meant she was his.

* * *

 **The Arm Bar**

The rest of the day went smoothly, Vaas spent his time trying to get to know Maria. They had talked about a lot. She didn't keep her word and complained once about leaving her Surfboard at home. He punished her by locking her in a cage for two hours and taking a short cat nap in his room. Afterwards he promised that it would be longer next time if she complained again. Her comfort zone seemed to become smaller after that. Their conversations were awkward and few, she would busy herself with something useless, while he tried to busy himself with cleaning his gun.

They ate dinner together, a bowl of rice and a mango on the side. When it came time for bed, it was dark out, the room was dim aside from the moonlight that hung over the mattress from the window. Vaas disposed of his clothing down to his boxers and tucked himself under the covers. He cared less about Maria's frigid figure at the corner of the room, she would get use to it. It was a while before she finally laid down on the mattress as well. She decided to wear black shorts over her panties and an oversized white shirt.

She huffed and tried to get as comfortable as she could, but she found that there were many dilemmas. Vaas had the only pillow on the bed, he had hogged a good majority of the covers, and his legs were practically pushing her off the mattress, which in itself was not big enough for two. She cleared her throat, Vaas tossing around on his stomach and shoving his face into the pillow.

"Vaas..." She whispered, Vaas didn't answer. "Vaas." She whispered again, she turned onto her side and tapped a finger at his bare bicep, which was once covered by a black cloth. "Vaaassss." She whispered a bit more loudly, Vaas slammed his fist into the mattress and groaned. He lifted his head and glared at her, laying on his stomach, she could barely make out the sharp darkness of his eyes.

"What the fuck is it?!" He snapped, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I was wondering-"

"Why the fuck are you whispering?! I mean God fuck! Nobody else is in this fucking warehouse."

"I don't have a pillow." She said without whispering this time, Vaas pushed his face back into the feathery delight. "And it's not really nice to use the lord's name in vain." Vaas didn't lift his face up to send her a glare and in this darkness, she probably wouldn't catch it.

"I am not letting you use my pillow."

"Can you at least share the covers?"

"Are you complaining?" She shook her head and realized he might not have seen it.

"No. Good night." He grunted in response and turned his back to her. She went back to trying to sleep, as for Vaas he was about to shoot something. Ever since she mentioned the pillow, ever since she asked if he could give her some more covers, it was itching at him. He didn't know why. Vaas wasn't going to care. Vaas didn't care. It was impossible. Who cared about her not having a pillow and not having covers?

Vaas sure as hell didn't. But here was Vaas. He cared. Moments passed.

Itch...

Itch...

Itch...

Itch...

He sat up on the bed and fisted the pillow in his hand.

"Fucking! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He shouted so loud that it startled Maria and she jumped from the flat mattress, crawling from it onto the floor. He placed his head in his hands, leaning in between his bent knees. "Fuck..." He placed the pillow on her side of the bed and threw the covers off of himself. He laid down on his back and placed his arm over his forehead. "Fuck you." He whispered, taking in deep, ragged breathes. Maria slowly made her way towards the mattress again, she crawled onto it from the concrete floor and patted a hand over the pillow.

"Thank you Vaas."

"Don't fucking mention it! Ever!" He turned his back to her and pouted like a child. She snuggled into the pillow and threw a portion of the covers back over Vaas, just enough for both him and her. An hour passed and neither of them seemed to be getting good sleep. Vaas kept tossing and turning, Maria was starting to get hungry.

It was when her stomach growled that she decided she was going to walk to the mess hall. She sat up and turned to Vaas.

"Vaas..." She whispered, he sat up on his elbows and harshly slapped her in the arm. Her hand grabbed to hold over the slowly flushing area.

"Why are you whispering? Huh? Why are you fucking calling my name? Vaas. Vaas." His voice tried to mimic hers as he said his name. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"I am going to the mess hall. Do you want anything?" Vaas cocked his head at her, wondering if she was serious.

"Are you serious, Chica?"

"I am hungry." Her shoulders shook slightly as she shrugged.

"We just ate two fucking hours ago?"

"Well I want a midnight snack."

"No." He turned his back to her again.

"You said it was fine earlier." He sat up abruptly and turned to her, his finger now sitting an inch from her nose as he pointed at her.

"I said how you could get there, I never said you could or you couldn't go there. Now go to fucking sleep."

"I want to go eat." He didn't say a word and grabbed her, pushing her down to the bed. He took the pillow and propped it under his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shoved her head against his pectoral. She struggled hard, her legs swinging everywhere from beneath the covers, but she did not scream. He wrapped his legs around hers and pressed her bottom hard against his hip.

"Now, Problem solved. We both have covers, we both have pillows and you have decided that you aren't hungry. Now go to fucking sleep." He growled in her ear, he could feel her shiver beneath him from his words. But no more thirty minutes later was she sleeping softly against his chest. Vaas followed shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Sexual Themes, Language.**

 **Day Two**

 **The Morning Mixer Upper**

Vaas woke up first, Maria sleeping soundly against him. Her body had somehow moved between his legs, her stomach pressing against his as her head rested on his chest. He felt himself hard with morning wood and cursed himself for allowing her to sleep on him last night. Vaas didn't care. It was impossible. He wouldn't let her do it again. But sadly. He cared.

He quickly pushed her off of him, she was awoken from her sleep as he tossed her to the side and turned his back to her. His legs sat over the edge of the mattress, the heels of his feet against the concrete floor. He tried to hide the hard stick between his legs.

"Maria, go take a shower."

"Um... Okay. Good morning." She sat up, he didn't look back at her as she went through her clothes and grabbed what she wanted. When she left the room, he immediately went to work on the problem between his legs.

Maria came back as soon as he finished. She was too innocent to understand why he was breathing heavily and running past her as she trotted up the stairs, but she told herself she didn't want to know. Vaas took his shower and dressed in the clothes he wore the day before, but he couldn't find his shirt. When he went back up to the room Maria was laying on the mattress again with her eyes closed. The covers pulled over her shoulder.

"Hey, get the fuck up!"

"It's really early, can I just sleep in for a little bit?"

"No." She didn't protest, mostly because in the time that she had been with Vaas. No meant no. She pulled the covers down as Vaas averted his attention the floor and began looking for his tank top. He was crouched down beside the bed looking through a pile of clothes, when he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eyes. His head turned in that direction, Maria had stood up from the bed to stretch her arms over her head, her back facing him. She was wearing his shirt; it hung down over her blue Jean shorts and revealed a small portion of her sports bra from the arm slots. That was the last straw for him.

He stood up, fists clenched at his sides, and his jaw tightened.

"Maria." She turned and looked at him, she saw his aggravation and cringed.

"Vaas, what's wrong?"

"You are wearing my..." He slammed his fist against his bare chest, eyes closed shut. "Shirt." She looked down at her torso and her eyes widened.

"Fuck..." Vaas's eyes widened to the size of oranges. "I am so sorry." She scrambled to pull the tank top over her head. "I am not a morning person. I hate waking up early unless it is to hunt and I am not thinking straight right now." She tossed him the shirt, it hit his chest flatly and fell to the floor in a puddle. Vaas's expression remained dispassionate, calm, but the type of calm that wasn't good. Almost Violent, but not violent enough to scare Maria. He bent over and picked up the shirt, when he stood up completely he was grinning.

"You know what..." He tossed her the shirt to her surprise and she caught it. "You can keep it." She didn't know what she did to deserve his shirt, but she stared down at it and nearly blushed as red as the fabric. Vaas, however, was feeling a sudden sense of pride. Not only did he get her to say a very bad word, but he also got her to blush. She put the shirt back on, Vaas went back to rummaging through the pile to find another red tank. He had plenty, it was finding the ones that weren't covered in dried up blood and smelled like shit.

"Where do I brush my teeth?" He looked over his shoulder from the pile and gestured to the door.

"There should be a metal sink next to the shower, I have tooth paste there and floss." Vaas had already taken care of his teeth that day, he watched as she exited the room with her tooth brush in hand, marveling. He decided that it was okay from now on if she wore his shirts. He liked this Mix up.

* * *

 **The Chain**

Vaas had work to do that day, he at first was contemplating whether or not to leave Maria at the compound, then went onto decide that it would be good for her to witness some blood. He brought her to several of his camps, where he checked the prisoners and the product, while ensuring that things were kept in order. He then brought her to Pirate's Cove, where he did one ransom tape for the last of the tourists who had arrived the past week. She sat in the sand and let her toes get caught by the waves.

There breakfast wasn't much, so he wasn't surprised when she asked if they were going to have lunch. Vaas was feeling charming and snarky, so he said that he would be making lunch that evening. They returned to the compound and Vaas insisted that his men start getting the meat they had packed from the past two days of hunting. His men hunted often. He announced that they would have a big barbecue on the beach and the excitement he found in Maria's face lit a somewhat barren fire at the pit of his stomach.

His men sat around the compound while he began to start working at the meat. The other man working with him was Janji, the cook of the mess hall. Meat was passed around for lunch, but Vaas saved Maria's piece for last. He could see how hungry she was beginning to get, the look on her face was priceless. He walked over with two plates, one for himself and the other for her. She licked her lips, famished to have a bite of her most favorite food.

There was no forks, so some of the men used knifes, while most of them used their hands. Vaas watched patiently for Maria to try her first piece, sitting beside her on one of the giant red couches that were scattered across his compound. She picked up a slice between her fingers, the red blood dripping from the meat, she pulled it into her mouth and smiled at Vaas. A tiny droplet of red dropped from the corner of her lip, Vaas returned the smile reaching his thumb up to wipe the droplet away.

"What do you think?"

"It's so good..."

"Glad that you like it, I made it myself." Vaas was about to dig into his food, not realizing that she was not finished talking.

"But I can do better." She finished, swallowing the bite and giving Vaas a mischievous look to his glare.

"You are challenging me."

"I might be." She went in for another bite and Vaas tore the plate from her while holding his in the other.

"I make this food for you and you don't think it is good enough." She crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"I never meant it like that Vaas, I was just teasing you."

"Yeah, very funny. I am dying of laughter." His sarcasm dug a knife into her gut, he tossed the plate back to her and luckily none of the meat fell off. She looked down at the food and then back up at Vaas, who was now silently chewing his own and looking anywhere but at her. She had meddled with his ego, everyone loved Vaas's grill style and no one said that they could do better. She took another bite, but did not pull her gaze from Vaas. Cheeks full and lips shut tight, she made a moan of appreciation, which caused his eyes to flit in her direction.

"Love this meat." She commented in somewhat of a whisper, but made sure it was loud enough for Vaas to hear. Vaas smiled to himself, not so offended by her earlier remark as he was before. It wasn't unusual for Vaas to be bipolar in emotion, happy one second and angry the next. He proudly laid back and continued eating his food with what could only be described as content.

When Vaas finished, he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. It was so nice like this, the breeze was just perfect and the conversations around the compound were nearly mute.

"Vaas." His smile fell and he groaned, his eyes opened, but he did not look at her.

"What is it?" He sighed defeat, slowly leaning over the arm rest of the couch and pushing his chin into his palm.

"I just wanted to know if I could make you something sometime. I have this personal recipe for salsa and if I mean... If you want to..." Her words trailed off, when Vaas failed to signal that he was listening. That he actually cared. She went back to finishing her plate. Vaas didn't care. It was impossible.

Itch...

Salsa sounded good.

Itch...

He hadn't had salsa in a while.

Itch...

Personal recipe, huh?

"So Maria, what about that salsa of yours?" He turned to stare at her, waiting for her to continue. She angled her head up at him and her lips quirked up.

"It's my second favorite thing to eat."

"What's your first?"

"Meat. I am a carnivore at heart." Vaas laughed and leaned over to her to wrap his arm around her neck. He got in real close, causing her breath to catch.

"Is this salsa really spicy, I like my things spicy."

"Extremely." She replied, poking his chest playfully. "Diced red peppers."

"Oh my Chica..." His head was thrown back and he hollered to those false gods of his. "Red fucking peppers." His head tilted up and he placed it against hers. "I love me some good red peppers." He stated, she chuckled and her cheeks lit up in pink, this time it traveled down her neck. "You look pretty when you are pink." He whispered in her ear, thinking that he had her, thinking that she was easy. Just. Like. All of the other. Girls.

"Oh really?" She turned her head and nudged her nose against his, he leaned in to close the distance. She pulled away. She played him.

"Sorry Vaas, I just don't believe you. Pink isn't my color." She scooted away further, pulling her thumb into her mouth and nibbling it. Vaas's arm still spanning the head rest of the couch, where her body once sat. She was staring off into the bonfire ahead of them, acting as though nothing happened. Vaas didn't care. It was impossible. Vaas side eyed her, nibbling on her thumb, he saw it. He didn't care. No. Vaas cared.

Itch...

His finger was tapping against the leather.

Itch...

She wanted him to do it. She wanted him to do it.

Itch...

Fuck.

Itch...

He was staring at her now, full on, not giving a fuck what everyone else thought. She licked her lips, time slowed, he saw her tongue, the taste buds on her tongue, her plump lips, her tongue.

Itch...

He did shit. He was nervous.

Itch...

"Fuck." He muttered, his fist comes up to his mouth and he bites on it. So much for covering the marks with bandages. "Fuck." He breathed out, watching her, watching her so good.

Itch...

She stood up from the couch and placed her empty plate down in the trash. Her ass was swaying and he saw it, it looked so good from here. It would look even better-

"Vaas, want to go to the beach and hang out there?"

"Vaas..." He repeated, her eyebrows furrow. "Vaas." He gulped audibly and shook his head.

"No I don't want to go to the beach, but knock yourself out."

"Vaas, I don't want to go alone. Come with me." She says it so cutely... _Come_... Oh gosh would he? Why now did it affect him? Vaas didn't care. Impossible. Vaas cared.

"No."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Yes, now leave." He gestured her away and sadly she did as he asked, starting towards the beach. He watched. He watched as she left.

Itch...

He followed her.

* * *

 **The Plaster Snug**

She walked into his room, just got out of the shower, dressed in her pajamas; a white tank top and this time, pink underwear. _You look pretty when you are pink._ She drifted under the covers, throwing them up and allowing them to glide down onto her body. She adjusted the pillow beneath her head and closed her eyes. Vaas was staring at her from his place on the bed, sitting back on his elbows and just staring. It's okay to stare. She opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, slightly worried that he was upset with her for doing something.

"Nothing."

"Do you want the pillow tonight? I could always sleep on your chest." She offered and he wanted it. He shook his head silently and turned his head back to her. "Goodnight, Vaas." He didn't say anything back.

Itch...

Oh man, she looks so hot in that underwear of hers.

Itch...

Fuck the Asian girl on the wall, this one floated the boat much better.

Itch...

Then Vaas suddenly sat up again, he couldn't take it anymore. He nudged Maria in the back, she sat up a bit shaken.

"Vaas, what is-" He took it, he slammed his lips against hers. It was so silent, it was so remote. He kissed her, but she merely sat there. Her lips were like plaster, warm, but unmoving, frigid. He pulled away and removed his hand from her hair. He realized the bulge between his legs, she didn't react. She has to care. Vaas cared. Vaas stood up from the mattress and began to dress. He needed some space. No. he needed to kill.

"Vaas." He didn't reply. "Vaas." He threw his shirt on and then sat down on the edge of the mattress to tie his shoes. "Vaas, where are you going?" She pulled the covers up, gripping them tightly out of fear. Vaas didn't answer, he left without a word. His boots making a loud bang at every step they hit metal. She laid back and attempted to get some shut eye, but she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Three**

 **The Alcoholic**

The next day, she got out of bed earlier then she would any other day in her life and she got ready to go looking for Vaas. She left the warehouse and it was almost completely empty, aside from a few pirates here and there. She went to the mess hall. Bingo. Vaas was sitting at a table alone, six or seven empty bottles of beer sitting beside him. He was hunched over, distraught and distant. She cautiously took a seat across from him, he looked up and pointed at her. His eyes were dark, seasoned with purple and black ripples on their edges.

"You."

"G-Good morning." She stuttered out, Vaas rolled his eyes and took another swig of the bottle in his hand. His hands were covered in red, the blood of another man, crusty and dried up. She didn't mention this, instead she decided to ignore it.

"Always good morning, well... Today isn't a good morning." His words were slurring, she crossed her arms and leaned forward.

"Then what is it?" He stood up, slamming his hand down on the table. She flinched away from her position and leaned further back.

"It's a fucking Today!" He shouted, those few pirates in the mess hall building, acting as if nothing ha happened end. He chugged down the rest of the beer and tossed it at the ground, the pieces shattering in brown all over the floor. He sat back down in his seat, arms flat against the table, head ducked low. "Ahhhh Fuck. You want to know what's wrong with the world?"

"W-What?" She replied in a low trembling voice.

"It's you." His eyelids dropped, but he blinked them open again and pointed at her. "Your perfect fucking lips and shit." He leaned in real close and she could smell the alcohol on his tongue. "I hate you." He whispered, then he fell backwards, almost off of the bench. "You are what is wrong with the world."

"If it means anything..." She managed a tiny smile. "I liked the kiss."

"Fuck you." He whispered. "You are just saying that to save your ass. No one fucking likes me." He stood up and gestured to the rest of the hall. "Look at me. I am a murderer."

"You don't have to be." She mumbled, he sighed and licked his lips.

"I am gonna go and take a shit, then I am gonna fucking sleep in my room. Alone. I don't want anything from you. I want you to leave me be." She nodded her head and he left her at the table, confused, upset, depressed.

* * *

 **The Evidence**

Vaas did exactly as he said he would and she did as he told her to. She didn't talk to him once, she didn't even look at him when he went walking through the compound. He was much more stricter when he came back from his nap, most of the men tried to evade him so she did the same. She wasn't expecting him to go looking for her, so she hid from him because she was worried he was angry with her. She didn't want to go back to her grand mother's. She actually liked being here, especially with Vaas. She had so much freedom because of him and her biggest fear was losing it all.

It wasn't long before Vaas had found her, she had to eat at some point and he knew how she was when it came to food. He waited in the mess hall for her to show up and when she did she tried to run away. He ran after her and eventually caught her and in a not so peaceful way. He had tackled her to the ground on the beach, where she had previously been hiding.

He shoved her face into the sand and straddled her waist, holding her down.

"Why the fuck are you ignoring me? Huh?" He growled in her ear, she closed her eyes and tossed her head from side to side. "Hey." She didn't stop and it was annoying him. "HEY!" She paused in her struggle, hazel eyes meeting his own. "Why are you hiding from me?" She let out a deep breath and rose her hands up to cover her face.

"I don't want to go back. I like it here." He stared at her for a while and then suddenly the stricter air that she had been sensing was blown away.

"I am not sending you back." Vaas laughed, he stood up off of her and kicked at the sand, removing his attention from her to the waves on the beach.

"You aren't?"

"Why would I fucking do that? I promised your grandma babies, I never promised I would let you go back." Then her eyes widened, she sat up from the sand and brushed some of it off. Stepping forward to stand beside him, she too marveled at the waves.

"I don't want kids."

"Not yet." He pointed at her and shrugged. "But it seems like an experience I need to face if I am going to leave my true mark on the world." He placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. "Train him to be a fucking killer, or them. It depends on how I feel about the subject and right now, I don't know."

"So now that that is fixed, do you want to go have lunch?" She was hesitant, he hadn't been the most trustworthy man since she met him...

"Earlier you wanted me to leave you alone." ...but he hadn't been the worst.

"Not anymore." He then turned to start walking back to the compound and she followed without question. Still confused, but happy, Vaas wasn't sending her back. Now she had proof that her suspicions were correct: Vaas was a very possessive man.

* * *

 **The Party Person**

Vaas was bored and whenever he was bored, he had three different things he could do that made him less bored: One, he could have a party, Two, he could have sex, Three, he could kill. The only three things in the world that made him less bored. Along with drugs, but he didn't count that because it was a given.

He had the whores come in from Bad town, he made sure the music was playing and he more importantly made sure that the beer and drugs were going around to everyone. He was a generous man when the times needed him to be, but then again when it came to his men generosity was given in some circumstances, more often than none. Not only did his men respect him, but they worshipped him and Vaas wanted that. He wanted to be a king, he was a king.

The party had started, it was dark out. Vaas laid a little bit off of the beer after what had happened that morning. He instead took to drinking water, but saved the beer for a later moment in the night. That later moment came in the form a beautiful goddess named Maria. She was just standing there in the corner, not really sure what to do. Vaas took this as an opportunity; he grabbed two beers, one in each hand and began to approach; a slick grin on his lips, his posture pride filled, intimidating and charming.

His swagger was interrupted by one of his men, who had taken a place beside Maria, starting a conversation with her. He stopped and glared at the sight of them. She was giggling and smiling, Vaas was about to drop one beer and go find a whore to take Maria's place. The pirate reached his arm around her neck and Vaas swore under his breath, his grip tightening on the bottles of beer. He watched from a distance as Maria placed her hand on the pirate's chest, leaning in real close. Vaas closed his eyes and looked down at the ground, he dropped the other bottle of beer in his hand and turned to go busy himself with someone else.

"Fuck!" He paused and looked over his shoulder, Maria was absent, the pirate hunched over holding his crotch. He smiled to himself, finding his eyes scavenging the compound in search of Maria. He found her walking away from the scene towards his warehouse. He caught up with her and convinced her to come sit with him on the couch. She told him what happened and they talked for a little bit, but it wasn't until Vaas wrapped his arm around Maria himself that he felt like the sexiest man in the world.

"Not going to punch me?" He asked aloud, she chuckled and to his surprise swung her legs over his lap and rested them there.

"What would be the fun in that? I like you." She placed her head on his chest and hugged him. Needless to say Vaas was satisfied, especially when he placed his hand on the left cheek of her ass and she did nothing. If anything she jutted her ass out further for him to hold, Vaas was more than satisfied after that.

She stayed there on his lap, head against his chest and hand fumbling with the green gem of his necklace. The looks that his men gave him as they walked by were the ones a father would give their son after he landed a hot chick for a date. Vaas was very, very satisfied.

Until she stood up and went to leave, he snatched her wrist and pulled her back onto his lap.

"Where are you going?"

"I am hungry, I was going to go have myself a nightwich."

"A what?"

"A sandwich you have at night..." She hovered forward towards his ear and nibbled on the edge of it, he gulped. "But I top mine with specific ingredients. Want to come?" He pondered his decisions for a moment, then he nodded his head.

"As long as you share a bottle of wine with me." He placed his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her soft pillow like hair.

"Mm... Tempting." She leaned in real close and he wasn't going to let her escape him this time. So he closed the distance first, his hand slid from the top of her head to behind it and pulled her closer. She gripped the straps of his tank top, but not lightly and tugged him towards her.

"Yes..." She whispered against his lips as she pulled away. "Please. Don't let me go alone." Vaas smirked as she stood up, not once breaking eye contact, and pulled him up to stand guiding him towards the mess hall warehouse.


End file.
